Dances and Confessions
by Wonder777
Summary: A sequel to "Luke's Crush". Luke and Deidra are officially a couple and he asks her to a school dance. They are very hesitant to tell the other about their pasts. Her life before being adopted and him before he came to the Seaver house. It's hard enough they have to deal with being teenagers, but also their own personal struggles.


_**Luke's Crush 2**_

 _ **"Dances and Confessions"**_

It was a boring Thursday at school for Luke Bowers. The morning didn't get off on a good start for him. First, he and Mike were almost late to school because they had overslept. Then, his favorite teacher had gotten a substitute so bland and dull, everyone was practically bored to death within the first ten minutes.

One kid even had made some paper airplanes and the old woman didn't even notice. She just kept writing on the board, droning on about algebra as they were thrown around. And when one landed in her hair, she didn't even notice. Made him wish Mike was taking over for that one, at least he would have tried to make Shakespeare sound somewhat interesting.

But, everyday on his way to Health class, he had to pause for a moment at a certain closet door. The same one he had made a little place to call home while he was out on the streets. The one where Mike had found him almost a year earlier and offered him a place with his family. Where he had learned the first of Luke's many secrets.

He was almost totally lost in the memory when a gentle tap on his right shoulder brought him back to reality. It was his new girlfriend Deidra, who was heading to the same class as he was, her arms holding a textbook. Today, she had her brown hair pulled up in a ponytail with a black ribbon.

"What's this place mean to ya?" she asks seeing the closet, "Is this where you hide out when skipping class? I notice you stop here most every day." Luke shakes himself out at her voice. He nods his head saying something along the lines of, "You could say that" and they head down the hall, just getting in right before the bell rang. The teacher had his back to the class, finishing writing something on the blackboard.

"Class," he began, "today will be the start of your project for this class. And it involves these." The teacher reaches down into a box on the desk and pulls out a bag of flour. "For the next four days, you will be paired up and parents to these little babies who need a home."

The whole class gave out a collective groan, especially the boys. Mr. Waters continues. "Here are your handouts with the instructions for this project. They shouldn't be too hard. Afterwards, I will read out the class pairs. I have tried to make the couples boy/girl."

Luke really wanted Deidra to be his partner for this and got his wish. They got their 'flour baby' and named her Daisy (because of the flower on the label). Each pair was allowed to draw a face on it and the teacher went over the rules outlined on the sheet.

"No locker daycare outside of gym class. Each person has to spend half of the school day carrying the little darlings. And one takes them home for the night. You are to pretend changing, feeding, and caring for them like a real baby. Your final grade will be reflected by the reports submitted to me at the end of the three days, documenting times you "took care" of the child. Along with a short one page essay about your experience." Mr. Waters clearly liked this, he mentioned about having to raise his own kids.

Despite the idea of taking on fatherhood with a fake baby, Luke thought that maybe this can help him know Deidra better. In the two and a half weeks since they had become a couple, he really didn't know anything about her outside her being adopted by friends of Dr. Seaver. He had always thought of her as a bit of a mystery.

"How about we flip a coin to decide who takes Daisy home first?" Deidra asks him reaching into her pocket and pulling out a quarter. "Heads or tails?" Luke calls tails and gets the baby for overnight after a flip before class ends. She was disappointed but her chance was coming. In fact, she was glad he got first shot, Deidra had enough going on in her life at the moment.

In the last couple of weeks, she had been trying to wear baggy shirts so people wouldn't notice her growing chest, especially the boys. _Mom told me I was a late bloomer, and we hadn't had a chance to go shopping for...certain items yet. But we are going out this weekend if I can make it to Saturday. One day, I'm flat as an ironing board, then the next, I got a bosom as Mom would say._

After school, they were at Luke's house doing homework before dinner while cooing over their fake baby. He had gotten a hold of some of Chrissy's old baby clothes and dressed little Daisy in a pink hat, one the few things he could find that would fit it. He then felt comfortable enough to finally ask Deidra some questions about herself.

"So, tell me more about yourself. Where did you come from? How did you end up with Dr. Mullins?" Luke asks, a little nervousness in his voice. "Him and his wife seem to be a real nice couple." He had tried before to try and get her to open up, but all he got was a very defensive stance. Then she would change the topic. 

Deidra looks away, almost embarassed. Then before she could even say anything, Dr. Seaver comes into the room from his office. "Deidra, your mom just called. She needs you to help with dinner, also, your dad is going to be home late because of a last minute emergency with a patient."

She silently thanks him for the save, then packs up and leaves. While walking the short distance to her home, the girl ponders about what to tell Luke about her roots. How he would react to hearing the hard parts. _I guess it would be a good idea. We are a couple after all. How would he handle it?_

Deidra gets home and has a quiet dinner with her mom and baby brother, who was very excited. He had just won a gold star in his class for having the best drawing that day. It was of a horse with a cowboy, saddle and all. It was put on the fridge for all to see. Henry was very talented for his age.

Her dad gets home just as she's starting to wrap up her homework, which wasn't much. She was used to him not being home for dinner. With him being a psychiatrist and all. He had to be on call in case of emergencies like talking a person out of suicide, as was the case here. Of course, he gave just a general overview of what happened to protect patient privacy. Some of his stories just broke her heart.

 _I never could be a psychiatrist like Dad,_ she thinks hearing these stories, _it would be too much for me to handle mentally. But he always told me I could help people in other ways. It would be too much to go through all the school and training anyway._

Luke was wrapping up homework with little Daisy right beside him when Mike knocks at the door despite it being open. "Hey, you done? And I see they're doing the flour baby project," He points to it sitting upright on the desk, "Carol I think had to do that."

"Yeah, Deidra and I were paired up for this. She gets the baby tomorrow night. I was just writing down a log of what we did." Luke smiles over at Daisy and pretends to tickle her. "Mrs. Seaver found some of Chrissy's old baby clothes and I found a hat that fit. And a little dress too." He holds up a frilly pink skirt and manages to put it on the bag of flour.

"The dance is coming up for the ninth and tenth graders. I really want to go with her Mike." he says, a bit of nervousness in his tone. "But I get the feeling Deidra doesn't want to tell me more about herself. She was starting to mention something earlier when your dad came in."

Mike had to think for a moment to find the right words. "Well, I wouldn't want to pressure her on that. Let her open up about that in time, she may even be thinking the same thing about you." He had to be careful with what to say. His dad had mentioned something about her being from a troubled background.

He reminds Luke of his counselor appointment the next afternoon. That he would be ready to go right after class let out. Usually they were on Tuesdays, but due to a last minute emergency, it was moved to Friday. That messed up his after school plans of hanging out with Deidra. So he would have to pass Daisy off to her before then.

Luke had a difficult time sleeping with all the questions going through his head about Diedra. _What could she be hiding? Maybe Mike was right, I should back off and let her talk in due time. But Mike seems to know something about her but isn't telling me._

The next day at school, he meets up with her just before Health class starts and passes their "baby" to her, along with the log he had to write. It would be like this all weekend. He apologizes to her about prying into her life the day before. Then he asks Deidra if she would go to the dance with him. It was next Saturday and he saved his allowance so he could buy the tickets.

"To be honest, I've never been to a school dance. It would be fun, but I have to ask Mom and Dad first." She says to Luke, and he was excited. Walking away, he prayed her parents would let her go. They liked him anyway, so there was a really good chance of that happening. Mike already signed up as a chaperone, so he could keep a close eye on him.

On Saturday, while out bra shopping with her mom and carrying along Daisy, she nervously asked about the upcoming dance. "Luke asked me to go with him next Saturday night, and maybe you and Dad might let me. He tells me Mr. Seaver already signed up for chaperone duty."

Mrs. Mullins takes a moment to think about this, then sees the look of optimism in her daughter's eyes. "If your father says you can go, I say yes. Luke is a good kid, in good hands with Mike. Let me talk to him tonight. Now how about this, it seems to be your size." She picks one off the rack and hands it to Deidra, telling her to go into the changing room and try it on.

That evening, while at dinner, Deidra gives her reasons to her parents why she should be allowed to go to the dance with Luke. After hearing her side, they decide to let her go. But on one condition: he has to come over and ask them first and have a talk, like a proper gentleman. Her parents were big on manners and all that.

Luke gets a call just before going to bed from her. "My parents said yes to the dance, but you have to come talk to my dad and lay down some ground rules. How about coming over for dinner tomorrow? We're having chicken casserole, mashed potatoes and chocolate pie for dessert."

He gives a slight moan at the thought of having to meet with her dad. He was cool and all, but this made him nervous. He lets her know about tomorrow night and hangs up. Ben passes through the kitchen, overnight bag and heading out. Luke asks where Mike was, just saying he needed to talk to him.

Ben mentions something about him upstairs getting Chrissy to clean her room, "Anything wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." he asks and Luke tells him everything was okay, just that he needed to find him.

"Hey Mike, you got a moment?" He manages to catch his guardian coming down the stairs, "Deidra called and her parents are cool with me taking her to the dance, but her dad wants to meet with me first and set some rules. She's invited me to dinner tomorrow night so I can do that." Luke was so nervous, his voice cracked.

"Don't worry, Dr. Mullins is a very protective dad. I think he's got a soft spot for you, I know so." Mike says, rustling Luke's blonde hair, "He just wants to make sure you will take care of Deidra. Not do anything to hurt her." All this adulting was making his head spin. Having to deal with a teenage boy under his watch was challenging, but it was also most satisfying.

Mike was in charge this weekend, since his parents were out for a romantic getaway and wouldn't be back until Monday. It was moments like this he wished Dad were here. _He was always wise when it came to these things, but I can handle it._ He thinks giving the best advice he could.

Deidra's dad comes to her room as she read a book to try and relax before bed. "Honey, I want Luke to come and talk to me so I can ensure he won't do let anything bad happen to you. Your old life before you came to us left a lot of damage and I want to do everything I can to make life now as happy as possible. I'm taking he doesn't know about that?" He could always tell when she's anxious.

"Well, he's been asking about that and I've been reluctant. I'm just scared about how he would react if I did tell him." Deidra could always talk to her dad about things, though building of trust was very slow early on. "In fact, I have been seriously thinking about opening up to him. Come clean about all that, it's only fair."

Dr. Mullins took a moment to be proud of his daughter. All the work he's done to help her finally was starting to pay off. But he was also worried about her heart, how easily it can be broken. _A broken heart is painful enough as it is, but the broken heart of an already broken person is even worse._ He fully believes with all his soul that she can truly flourish like she should have been allowed to all along. He tells her good night and kisses her on the forehead like he always did before leaving.

The next day, Luke was nervous about going to see Deidra's dad. He had been over to her house to have dinner with them before with Mike and his family, but never on his own. He spent an hour picking out an outfit that gave a good impression. So he settles for jeans and a sweater with a polo shirt underneath , no baseball cap though.

In between helping her mom with dinner and getting her brother ready for Luke coming, Deidra takes her father aside. "Dad, don't be too harsh with Luke. And that means no threatening to harm him. He's a real good boy, we all know it."

Just after five, Luke walks down the street to her house, heart pounding. Mike would pick him up afterwards because of the reports of rain in the forecast. Seeing the stormclouds reminded him of that day he ran away from the Seaver's. He had told them about why he was homeless, his alcoholic stepfather trying to kill him and there was no place to go but out in the streets.

He steps up to the door and rings the bell. Seconds later, Mrs. Mullins opens the door and ushers him inside. "Come on in Luke, sit down. Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes or so." She motions to the big grey couch in the living room, where Henry was sitting on the floor working on another masterpiece. Drawing paper, crayons and markers were scattered across the glass table.

"Luke, come draw with me," the little boy says, his dark hair was a little messy. Henry recognized him from all the times he's come over, "I got something here for you." Soon enough, he had a picture of what seemed to be Luke and him under a sun and sky. "It's for you." He beams a big smile, showing his missing front teeth. Then Dr. Mullins comes into the room telling them dinner was finally ready.

Luke sees Deidra come out, carrying the main dish and placing it on the table. It was then he noticed something about her figure that had suddenly changed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but she looked more mature that was for sure. They sat next to each other at the table, often bumping their arms because she was left handed.

The meal was delicious as always, and the chocolate chess pie for dessert was amazing. Luke enjoyed himself seeing the family interact and including him like he was a part of it. They asked him questions about school and how the flour baby project was going. Little things like that.

Afterwards, Dr. Mullins asked him to come into his study. Luke takes a look around, it reminded him of Mr. Seaver's office. Loads of books, a big desk and a red leather couch along with a big globe on a stand in the corner. _Yup, the typical set up for a psychiatrist's office._

"Luke my boy, have a seat." The doctor motions to a plush chair next to the one he sat down in. He had an accent that sounded Southern more than anything. "Jason told me a little bit about you. About your time on the streets and what led up to that."

Then he leans forward in his chair. "The Seavers are good people, especially Mike. With that out of the way, I asked you to come here and sit with me. So, you want to take my daughter to the dance Saturday?" Luke could see how serious the man was and it made him tremble. He felt sweat break out on his forhead and his heart beat hard enough that he could almost hear it.

"Luke, I want to be absolutely sure you won't do a thing to hurt my little girl intentionally. She may not be of my blood, but I love her just the same and will defend her honor as such." He had a look that showed that he wasn't playing. Luke felt like the man was reading his mind with that stare.

"I really like Deidra sir. And I wouldn't do anything to intentionally harm her." The boy stutters out of sheer nervousness, "I will swear on a Bible if needed. Honestly." Dr. Mullins sees he was a little too intense with the last part and breaks into a smile to try and calm Luke down.

"I like you Luke. Sorry for being so serious. Like I said, I am very protective of my kids. Deidra always had a very tender and fragile heart, easy to break. You have my blessing. Promise me you will have her home at a decent hour. I hear Mike is helping chaperone and will bring you two home." The doctor's words brought great relief to Luke. He had the man's favor, now all he had to do was keep up his end of the bargain.

"Thank you sir, I will make sure she's home right after and behave myself like a gentleman. I can always take her out to dinner before then. A burger and fries." Luke shakes his hand and hurries out of the office, running into Deidra standing just outside.

"Dad read you the riot act didn't he?" she asks, curious about what was said. "He can be very strict if need be." Luke assures her it was okay with her dad about the dance and asks to call Mike. By then, it was raining really hard with thunder loud enough to hurt his ears.

Within five minutes, Luke sees Mike's car come up the street. As he takes up his coat, Deidra asks if he's busy tomorrow, that they had to talk. It was clear to him she was nervous. He tells her that he was free, wondering what was going on. One quick kiss and he was off, the image of her in not in a baggy sweater still fresh in his mind.

Deidra sits in the living room, watching Luke leave from the front window. She was nervous about how he would react to what she had to tell him. After all, they were a couple and he had every right to know. He was curious with all the questions he had been asking. She had made up her mind and now had to go through with it.

Mike could tell Luke was a little unnerved picking him up. He knew about how the kid felt about weather like this. How it tended to stir up memories for him. _Something's on his mind. Better ease into it._ He thinks glancing over. "So, how did everything go? Did Deidra's dad give you his approval for you to take her to the dance?"

Luke nods his head, showing all was okay with that. "No, he was all for that, it's something else. Before I left, Deidra asked if I was busy tomorrow. She wants to talk, about what I don't know." He could talk to Mike or Dr. Seaver about almost anything, but was worried here.

Mike tries to reassure him that it was going to be okay. "I don't think there's anything going on behind your back. Maybe she wants to just know you better." There, he said it. Pressure relieved for now. He and his dad had moments like this at Luke's age now he's on the other end. _Dad was right when he told me this was going to be a difficult thing taking Luke on as my own._

 _Maybe he's right,_ Luke thinks, feeling a little bit reassured at his words, _I doubt Deidra's cheating on me. I have to trust Mike on this one, maybe I am still a little over cautious at times. The counselor told me I tended to be hypervigilant at times, whatever that meant._

Still the next day at school, he was nervous at what she had she had to tell him. After the final bell rang, they go out for a milkshake at a place down the street from their school. Deidra insists sitting at a table in the corner, away from everyone else, where she could see the front door. Thankfully, the place was empty save the old man at the counter.

"Luke, I know you have questions about where I came from." Her voice clearly showing how nervous she was. _Okay girl, just say it out before you lose courage. Just like Dad taught you._

"My real parents were drug abusers and they beat me, but never let anyone else hurt me. Thankfully that was the worst of it. My parents were reported and they went on the run after teachers found bruises on me, that meant leaving me in the system. My real dad had overdosed before police got to him and Mom died of AIDS she got from needles two years ago." There, she said it. Now it was a waiting game to see how he reacts.

He was stunned, couldn't believe he found a kindred soul. But Luke was willing to listen to what else she had to say. Those first words made him thankful he still had his dad. _No wonder she knew so much about AIDS in Health class. That and how she reacted when one of our classmates lost a family member to it last week._

She continues, telling him about how her parents left her alone and the teachers at school saw bruises and reported it to the authorities. "I had been placed in a group home where Dr. Mullins worked. He specializes in kids and teens, you know. Since he and his wife wanted kids but couldn't have any of their own, they took me as a foster kid at first. Eventually, they made it all legal by formally adopting me. Not long after, they adopted my baby brother."

Her heart was beating so hard, it was like she had taken a long run. Deidra was scared, she had never revealed this to anyone outside family before. Though she thinks Dr. Seaver may know, him and her dad were best friends in college and they share a lot about their lives.

Luke sat there for a long moment before saying anything. "I'm surprised. I didn't think that you came from a background like that. How about we leave and go take a walk? It's starting to get crowded here." He motions to a large group coming in for the after school rush. So they get up, pay the tab and leave.

While in the park, a leaf storm surrounds them, brought about by a strong breeze, and they really enjoyed it. It felt like they were the center of the whole world. Deidra always loved the wind, it always gave her a sense of power. How it can be so beautiful and yet destructive at the same time.

They take a break on a bench and Luke tells her she wasn't the only one from a situation like hers. "My dad left me as a kid and mom married an abusive drunk." That was the hardest part of telling his story. But in counseling, he found that it was okay to talk about it.

"She died and he used me as a punching bag when drunk. Good guy but once he had a few belts in him, it was like a total change in personality. One night he tried to kill me so I got out of there. With no family, I only had the streets to call home. Eventually, I managed to make a room inside the school. That was where Mike found me. That janitor's closet you saw me at last week was where it was."

He sees her face, showing a little bit of relief but also caution. _She has to be worried about us, scared of me dumping her. I won't let that happen, I've fallen in love with her already. Her dad was serious when telling me she was tender hearted. But now I'm not quite sure of what to make of this._

Giving her a squeeze of her hand, Luke assures her everything was alright. Deidra leans into his chest and lets him know how much she appreciates how open he was with her. "I'm so sorry you had to go through all that. I can only imagine how scary it was for you. Out there all alone with nobody to care for you. Be thankful you have people now who love and protect you."

They sat there, Deidra's head still buried in Luke's chest. Nothing needed to be said. In that one beautiful moment, it seemed like time stood still. The only way to describe it was that it was perfect, nothing could break it. That is, until he takes a look at his watch and sees they had to get back home, it was getting dark.

 _Crap, I promised Mike to be back by five. It's now almost five twenty, better get her back home. Man, I am in so much trouble._ Quickly and as much as he hated to do so, they had to break that moment and rush over to her house (not without leaving an apology to her parents) before Luke sprints the short distance to the Seaver's. He could smell dinner from the front door.

Out of breath, he tries to sneak upstairs and wash up. But knew he was caught stepping out of the bathroom and sees Mike's dad standing just outside the door. He had that look, his eyebrow raised waiting for an explaination.

"Dr. Seaver, I know I was late and I can explain." Luke tries to talk his way out, "Deidra and I went out after school and had a talk. We lost track of time, don't worry, I got her back and apologized to her mom and dad. Where's Mike?" He knew that honesty was the best policy. That was one of the things he promised when came to live with the Seavers.

But this was something Luke wanted to talk only to Mike about. He was confused at what to do next. Confused, he wasn't sure of what to do. Consider breaking up with her or sticking it out, it was like he had a difficult choice. He also had to think about what she was feeling right now too.

Jason looks at him and says that Mike was out with some of his friends for a birthday party. "Looks like you're nervous. Wanna talk after dinner? It's just about ready. Meatloaf tonight with that green bean casserole you like so much." He could tell the kid had something on his mind.

Luke shakes his head. "I'm okay Dr. Seaver, I think I'll wait until Mike gets home and talk to him instead. No offense." Then they go downstairs just as Maggie calls everyone, almost getting mowed over by Ben and Chrissy entering the kitchen. Dinner time at the Seaver house was always hectic, and tonight was no different.

Later, when Mike gets home, Jason takes him aside, telling him about Luke coming home late looking worried. "He wanted to wait til you got back to talk. I'll let you take it from here. Even at dinner he was quiet."

Luke was with Ben in his room doing some homework. They talked a little about his little date with Deidra. But as much as Ben tried to pry information from him, he couldn't get much. _It isn't like him to be this quiet about his girl. This isn't right. Something's seriously wrong here. Maybe they split up. He's trying to focus on schoolwork instead of cracking jokes._

That was when Mike shows up, standing in the doorway. "Hey Ben, can you leave us for a few minutes? Luke and I need to talk." Ben leaves, taking his books to finish up the homework alone.

Mike takes the now empty seat and Luke's full attention. He nerviously runs a hand through his hair. "Um, my dad mentioned you came back late. And you were waiting for me, what's on your mind?" He knew about Luke's date and wanted to know about it.

"I'm sorry Mike for being home late. I got Deidra back and apologized to her parents for that." Then Luke tells him about her revelations and of their 'perfect moment' on the park bench. "That was why I was home late, we just lost track of time. Nothing happened if that will ease your mind."

"I never knew she was so much like me. At least she didn't have to run away." Luke had a nervous tone to his voice, clearly he was still shaken up. He wanted to get up and go clear his head, but decided not to. "I assured her it was going to be okay, but now I'm not so sure."

As much as he cared for Deidra, with all this new information, Luke wasn't really sure about two of them now. Mike always had a listening ear, and if for some reason he wasn't around, his dad was a solid second. Now, he was hoping for some direction here. "So, I need help here. How do I deal with this?"

"What do you mean?" This was a heavy moment for them. Mike wasn't quite sure of what to say. Then he pauses before saying anything more. "Is it about the relationship or her background you have a hard time dealing with?"

"I guess it's a little of both. The idea of her being harmed really wants me to go after her parents. But by what she told me, they both died." Luke was very uncomfortable enough as it it, but it had to come out. "It sounded like she went through a lot like I did. Maybe more."

Mike was trying to be Luke's guiding light. He asks a question of his own. "Do you want to be with her after all you just learned about her? She's a great girl to be around." He wanted to wait a few moments for Luke to answer. The silence seemed to last forever as he watched Luke try and think about it.

"Maybe, I don't know." Luke finally says, "Hopefully I can talk to her while at school tomorrow. Right now, I just need some rest. And to get this homework done, have to get my science grade up." He shuffles some papers around on the desk uncomfortably to get his mind off of things. Mike knew to back off, this was his subtle way of wanting to end the conversation.

The next day Luke manages to catch Deidra before first period. He knew they had to talk. All night he had tossed and turned questioning his relationship with her. "Hey, about yesterday, did you get into trouble with your parents about being late?" That was an way to start.

"Not really, I got back before dinner. What's up, you look awful. Get any sleep last night?" she asked him, noticing his rough look. "Guess after our little revelations to each other yesterday made you worried about us. Me too, had a little trouble sleeping myself."

Luke was stunned at what she just said. It was like she read his mind, sharing the same concerns as him. _Maybe I have a chance of salvaging this after all. All I have to do is ask the big question to her._

He takes a big breath and asks her if she wanted to still be his girlfriend and go to the dance on Saturday as planned. After a moment of dramatic pause, she says yes."Yes, of course I would. I did wonder about how it could change us, but absolutely yes. Why let something like our deep secrets get between us?"

That answer was better than Luke expected. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach all night and now it was suddenly gone. That left him feeling like he was walking on air the rest of the day. He still had his girl and now he could get through the week and then the dance. All he had to do was get the tickets and manages to buy them before they were sold out.

Saturday comes and since it was a informal event, Luke was thankful he didn't have to rent a tuxedo or anything. Mike insisted on him wearing khakis and a button down red shirt. Sneakers and a jacket to ward off the chill of the fall night completed it. He puts plenty of gel in his blonde hair to make sure it holds up to his standards.

Ben managed to get a date and she was coming over with Deidra. Then it was off for a burger and fries before heading off to the school dance. The boys were all ready, and then the girls arrive. Their jaws dropped at seeing them, especially Deidra.

She had on a dress that showed off her form without exposing too much or being too tight. Forest green and the skirt fell mid way to her shins. To him, she was a stunning sight. Luke could see what attracted him all of a sudden, she had suddenly started to develop in certain places, making her more mature. _No wonder she kept her arms up across her chest recently. The change was virtually overnight and definitely for the better._

The double date wasn't much, burgers and fries then to the school. Mike was one of the chaperones there and would take them home afterwards. Walking in the place felt like entering a whole new world for Deidra. The idea of going to into a school after hours was foreign to her.

The gym was decked out in streamers of many colors, balloons were all over, and a few tables with refreshments were lining one wall. There had been some mirror globes strung up from the rafters and it all gave off a certain charm Deidra couldn't explain. Thankfully, they arrived just after the doors opened and there weren't too many people there outside the teachers and volunteers.

Luke soon spotted Mike at one of the tables and caught his attention with a wave, letting him know they had arrived. It wasn't too long before the place was filling up and the music starts up and the lights dim down. While Ben and his date were trying to do the basic dance steps, Luke and Deidra were already way ahead. Keeping up with the beats, no matter if the song was slow or fast, they had rhythm.

Taking a break, Luke uses the excuse to get some punch as a way to try and talk to Mike for a moment about his anxiety. He was so excited but nervous, so far he hadn't embarassed himself and was kind of worried that would happen before the end of the night, so he needed advice.

"Mike, I need some help." he says, trembling a little bit, "Everything's going well but I can't stop feeling like something's going to happen. How can I get this feeling to stop?"

Mike quickly asks someone to fill in for a moment and takes him aside. "Listen, by what I've seen, you're handling this just fine on your own. Don't worry, just relax. I don't think Deidra is going to worry too much about you messing up. Now go and have a good time." He hands Luke two cups of punch and sends him off.

With that little boost of assurance, his next stop was the DJ booth and writing down a song request. It was one that had been playing in his mind the last few weeks. Then it was back to Deidra, who was talking to a few other girls that were also waiting for their guys to come back.

In a few minutes, they return to the floor. Then Luke's request is played over the speakers. The opening notes of "Crazy For You" by Madonna broke out. Everything was winding down, for it was the end of the night. Everyone was tired from two and a half hours of fun.

Gazing into each others eyes, it felt like they were the only ones there. Luke and Deidra sway to the rhythm in perfect timing. The warmth of her body close to his made it that much more intense. It was another perfect moment for them. They couldn't have it any better than that, even earlier in the week on the bench hadnothing on this. But looking around he could see most of the couples doing the same. Even Ben finally managed to get a rhythm going with his date.

Mike manages to get Deidra and Ben's date back to their homes just before eleven. By the time they got home, the boys were just about out. Ben was drowsy and Luke had a big tired smile on his face staring out the car window.

 _They had a lot of fun and that wore them out_ , Mike thinks getting Ben and Luke into the house. His parents were most likely getting ready for bed and Chrissy was long asleep. So they had to go inside very quietly. It reminded him of all the times he would sneak in after curfew. _Makes me think back to my days of going to the dances. It's best I talk to Luke tomorrow, looks like he's about to nod off right before me._

Luke goes to bed, the stress of the week's events rapidly fading away as he falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. Dreams of Deidra fill his mind, the two of them slowly moving across the floor in perfect rhythm. When Mike checks in before turning in, he knew it was going to be all right just by the big smile on the boy's face. 


End file.
